Conflux: Witches, Ninjas and Kryptonians
by MBScavenger1498
Summary: In worlds across the multiverses, someone breaks the rules. Now all of them are opening into Earth-16. With the revelation of alternate worlds were Superman is the norm and parallel ones where he doesn't exist, one overshadowed Superboy is once again thrust into the center of things and he doesn't like it one bit. Young Justice/Naruto/TeenTitans/Smallville/more eventually. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**What happens when you cross every story and dimension I feel like and bind it all together in the Young Justice Universe? Crazy shit. Crazy shit indeed. Now with a revised prologue! **

**This story is a strange, complicated mess of dimensions, contradictory rules and a million other things I haven't gotten around to deciding yet. It's also one of the first I've liked enough to publish. Constructive criticism is appreciated, harsh or not. Positive feedback will earn you imaginary cookies. Have fun.**

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

**Heading**

**Prologue**

**Wherein a Mysterious Person Arrives and a Story is Begun **

**Gotham City 11:25 PM**

The roof was slippery beneath his feet. The rain pounded down on his head as he leapt across openings. He'd been trailing this lead for more than a week. And it had all been going according to plan until the breach had appeared.

The breach had looked like a glowing crack in the air. It wasn't quite blinding, but it was strangely hard to look at, like your brain didn't want to accept that it was there. Even so, Bruce Wayne was a strong-willed person and he managed to get a glimpse before he was bowled over by an extremely strangely dressed person. Not that he was anyone to talk, but this person really took the cake.

He was wearing a red coat, decorated with black flame designs and Japanese characters over an orange and black sweater with matching sweatpants. To top it all off, he was wearing a headband. He almost chuckled. Bruce hadn't seen a serious headband since the seventies.

Naruto Uzumaki, meanwhile, was severely disoriented and for good reason. After all, he wasn't even in the right multiverse, let alone the right world. All the same, he wasn't his village's hero for nothing. Despite his pounding headache and general sense of stomach turbulence, he quickly got up and took in his surroundings.

That was when he started cursing in fluent Japanese. Very fluent. Between the rain and the kid's rate of speech, Bruce only managed to catch snatches of what was being said but he caught what sounded like names as well as something about a "time-space ninjustu clusterfuck" and how "Sakura's gonna beat me senseless for this."

Batman's eyes narrowed. The boy was clearly out of place and possibly in shock. He tentatively edged forward. The blonde was definitely speaking Japanese, but it was a dialect he'd never heard before. It was suddenly after a few minutes of this mindless griping that the boy finally seemed to notice the Dark Knight's presence. He grinned slightly and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sooo… I don't suppose you can tell me how or why I'm here can you?"

Batman squinted slightly and shook his head. "No. But I can take you to people who can help you find out." The kid's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly, as though gauging the truth of this strangely dressed man's words before nodding tentatively and motioning for the Dark Knight to lead on.


	2. Chapter 1

**What happens when you cross every story and dimension I feel like and bind it all together in the Young Justice Universe? Crazy shit. Crazy shit indeed **

**The first real chapter! HOORAY! Have fun.**

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

**Heading**

**Chapter 1**

**Wherein Many Things are set in Motion and Comparatively Little is Explained**

**Somewhere in the Amazon 11:48 PM**

It had all gone so horribly wrong. Granted, the situation had been shit beforehand, but now he'd _really_ fucked it up. Kal-El had the stone: not just the black one, but the silver, which must have had some sort of teleportation power because the moment they'd all touched it, he'd felt a pull in his gut and blinked only to find himself in the middle of a jungle, and Lana was right in the middle of it all and he hadn't been able to get her back from Red in time, and it was his fault. Just like it always was.

But, he reflected, that was the least of his problems. He had no idea were he was and unlike his black-clad counterparts, he couldn't fly. He'd just have to find the last stone before they did. With his speed, he could pretty easily scout around for a road or town. Any place he could get his bearings. His split personality could wait until later. If he couldn't concentrate now, Lana was dead, and he couldn't let that happen. Not again.

He was about to leave when he noticed a small glinting object near his foot. He picked it up, and grinned.

Clenched in his trembling fingers was the black stone.

**Smallville, Kansas 12:02 AM**

It was a perfect night until the call came. Not a cloud in the sky and not a single light for miles around. Stars were scattered across the sky like a net, too numerous to count. They'd brought pizza and a few bottles of water. Connor had actually smiled for a good hour before the call came, interrupting nature's usual symphony with a rather obnoxious *BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ*. He'd smiled apologetically and she had nodded, concern written over her now pensive face.

"Superboy here. What's up?" The response was not what he was expecting. "Hey, Supey, just calling to tell you, you should probably get back to the Mountain, Priority 1. Oh, is Miss M with you?" Connor raised his eyebrow. Priority 1 was Team code for 'Batman is spooked. Shit is about to hit the fan.' He nodded confirmation before remembering that his teammate couldn't see him. "Yeah, Rob, she's here. We'll get back ASAP. Anything else?" But the line was already dead. Obviously, Robin hadn't been kidding around.

He turned back to his girlfriend, expression clearly troubled. "So? What's going on?" Connor looked at her for a second. The moment had been so perfect and now it was gone. He shook his head slightly before answering.

"Something serious has come up. I didn't get many details from Rob before he hung up, but he said it was Priority 1…" he didn't have to elaborate. Without a word, Megan started gathering up their things. It was a good half an hour to the closest zeta tube and if Robin was right, they had to get there as soon as possible.

Connor grimaced slightly. _'Stupid missions, ruining a perfectly good date. Why can't we just have some time to ourselves?' _He glanced back at her again and smiled apologetically. He didn't have to voice his apology; she had already linked them up. '_Come on. We have places to be.'_

**Unnamed Island Off the Coast of Jump City, Florida 12:14 AM **

Garfield Logan had been in some very strange situations in his short, teenaged life. He'd been stranded on alien planets, betrayed by friends and sneezed on by slime monsters; he'd even been a member of the Doom patrol, which by default beat anything else out for raw weirdness, but this was just ridiculous. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been knocked out, but the headache he was experiencing was on a new level, almost like his skull was ripping itself apart.

On top of that, he had no idea where he was. Last thing he remembered, they had been fighting Gizmo, who was curiously alone for once, and there had been some sort of explosion and an archway that was suddenly shooting red light everywhere… Then nothing up to his present predicament and the last few minutes of ridiculous brain-ache.

It was a few more minutes before he felt the familiar cold warmth of magic easing the pain in his brain. He gave a sigh of relief and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She had her hood back. He liked it when her hood was back.

Beast Boy jumped up and did some mock-stretches. "Yeah. I'm great, now you're here. I thought that headache was gonna kill me!" Raven smirked slightly at her teammates antics. He grinned. _'Score one for Beast Boy!' _

Her face returned to its usual stoic mask, as though she had read his mind. "Come on, Robin and Cyborg are already up. There's some stuff you should see."

**Mount Justice 12:30 AM**

Connor was worried. Very worried. He was worried because Batman was worried and when Batman was visibly worried, things were bad or very close to horrible. There was no greeting when he and Megan walked out of the zeta tube; everyone was pensive, from anticipation, he guessed.

"Good, you're all here. The mission you've been assigned is possibly very dangerous, so I don't want you undertaking it at any thing but full strength." Batman nodded slightly to Superboy and Miss Martian before turning to the holographic display and pulling up some satellite footage. It wasn't very good, but it would have been hard to miss the sudden piercing light on the dark Gotham rooftops. "Last night, at approximately 11:30 PM, a space-time anomaly occurred in Gotham under so far unexplained circumstances. This phenomenon would be cause for worry under any circumstances, all instances of space-time disturbance we've encountered have led to problems, but this one brought a visitor along."

Batman did some more typing and brought up a picture of a blonde teenager who had clearly forgotten to look in the mirror when he walked out the door that morning.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He's from another dimension. Thankfully, he's been friendly thus far. His arrival by dimensional tear was detected by the Watchtower because of a coinciding spike in Void Particle Density, but beside that, there weren't any real side affects." Once again, he was typing, bringing up a holographic globe riddled with red dots.

"Similar spikes in VPD have been reported at each of these locations. The largest occurred here, on a small island off the coast of Florida. There were also three other VPD spikes, which coincided with bursts of White Kryptonite radiation. These have been assigned to top-level League members due to the extreme danger posed by possibly Kryptonian opponents. Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Kaldur and Superboy will be investigating the largest spike. Take the Bioship. You are to observe, then if necessary engage whoever or whatever may have crossed over. Tempest, Zatanna and Rocket are being held in reserve in case another pressing problem should arise."

The Batman watched them go and tried his best to shake the worry from his mind. _'They'll be fine.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**This story is **going** to get strange and complicated very soon. I'm going to need some feedback, 'cause, I'm not completely sure where it'll end up, but rest assured that the characters will all be given a goodly amount of time. I'm also going to add some new narrators as the story progresses. Hopefully they won't all be guys, but I suck at writing girls, so I can't make any promises.**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

**Heading**

**Chapter 2**

**Wherein Paths Cross **

**Unnamed Island Off the Coast of Jump City, Florida 1:22 AM**

Beast Boy squinted across the water at the bright lights of a city. It looked wrong. Hell, everything he saw looked wrong, or maybe more felt wrong. The world seemed too detailed, too precise. The colors were dimmer and he and his friends stood out like sore thumbs, too… simple for their surroundings.

"So… Does anyone have any idea where we are?" The Teens Titans all looked around somewhat blankly.

"We would appear to be on a small, lightly forested island off the coast of a large city." Robin nodded at his girlfriend and motioned for someone to continue.

Cyborg looked up from his arm-computer. "I can't connect to any of our systems. The ship, the car, the Tower, Titans East, they're all gone." Worry was evident in his voice. "My GPS is being weird, too. It keeps saying that we're at the Tower, then deciding there's an error. I checked all our systems before we left, there were no computer malfunctions, or I would have found them."

Robin nodded thoughtfully. Beast Boy tilted his head and squinted at the surrounding landscape. "You know, this island _does _look sort of like the island we built the Tower on. And the city looks sort of familiar. Did we time-travel or something?"

Cyborg was shaking his head before Beast Boy finished. "My calendar is hooked up to one of Batman's satellites, specifically to counteract this sort of situation. If we'd time-traveled, I'd know about it."

"I'm getting weird vibes off of this place." Everyone turned to Raven, who had just come out of some sort of trance. "It's a weird feeling, like when I opened the portal for Trigon, or when Larry broke the world." Robin raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is-" "We're in a different dimension. Most likely."

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder, as though he'd seen something out of his peripheral vision. He touched the side of his head and his electronic eye turned green. "Guy's we've got company."

"Hey, Rob! You've got a fan!" Superboy raised an eyebrow at the screen and couldn't help but frown. He'd seen cosplayers before, and this was a similar feeling, even though he knew that it could actually be a parallel version of Robin.

None of the other people on the view-screen were recognizable, at least to him. Megan thought the green one looked sort of like Garfield, but he didn't see it.

"We should attempt to ascertain their intentions. Miss Martian, try-" But Aqualad didn't get to finish.

Connor felt the pain in his ears first, like someone was driving a hot poker in one and out the other. At the back of his mind, he felt the Bioship start to fall. M'gann was struggling to regain control. He vaguely heard someone yell something about bracing for impact.

He felt the impact of crash-landing and suddenly his ears registered silence. He might have sighed in relief if he didn't feel like he'd just been hit by a bullet train.

"Is everyone alright?" Superboy looked around and realized the cockpit had lost its shape and -at least on the inside- looked more like a cushioned orb than a ship. He smiled a bit and patted the pillow-like surface that cradled him. _'Good boy. Now if we can just get out of this alive, everything will be perfect.' _He looked around at the rest of the team and that sigh of relief finally escaped. Everyone seemed okay. Kaldur quickly took charge.

"Everyone alright? Good. Miss Martian, check outside; try to give us a feel for what we might be walking into." M'gann nodded and put her hands to her temples, furrowing her brow in concentration. "It looks like their feeling cautious, but not overtly hostile. One of them is just blocked off, though. She's almost definitely psychic, but her whole mind feels dark and sort of… unnatural." She was frowning now. "Another one is sort of cloudy, so that's probably the one who looked part-robotic. Beyond that, they've got mostly your average mental blocks in place. I can't go any further without revealing what I'm doing." Kaldur nodded and walked over to the wall. "Tell them we're coming out. Connor and I will take point, Miss Martian in the middle and Wally and Robin in the back. Tell them we mean no harm, and can help get them home." Megan Nodded and pressed her fingers to her temples again. _'Well, this should be interesting.'_

_'We mean you no harm. Please stand down so we can exit and talk.' _Beast Boy put his fingers to his temples and rubbed. "Did anyone else hear that, or am I going crazy?" Raven and Robin nodded. Cyborg narrowed his eyes, but slowly lowered his sonic cannon.

"Alright, guys; defensive formation. We don't know what's coming out of that pod, so don't let your guards down." Raven looked over at the team's "fearless leader" and raised an eyebrow. "You know, we have done this before, Robin." The vigilante in question didn't respond except to tell her to tell their visitors to come out and throw her an annoyed glare.

The pod opened slowly, tentatively. Beast boy didn't recognize the first three, although the third one looked strangely like a girl Martian Manhunter. Then he saw the last two. Short Robin and tall Kid Flash were staring back at him. The yellow speedster was grinning like a maniac and waving.

"Greetings, travelers! Welcome to America!" Cyborg's jaw was slowly traveling south. Raven was trying her best to hide her incredulity and Starfire kept looking back and forth between Robin and other Robin. Beast boy was just as confused. "What, when, you…" The wet suit wearing kid raised an eyebrow as though unsure what to do with this reaction. Garfield turned back to the Robin without the green. "Why are you so short?"

Kid Flash held back a grin for a second before bursting into uncontrolled laughter. He was practically rolling on the floor before he managed to calm down. Raven shook her head wearily. "This is going to be so awkward."

**Metropolis, 1:30 AM**

Clark was standing dumbfounded in the middle of the sidewalk. There was a man in bright red and blue flying towards him. Flying. Towards him. The symbol on this guy's chest and the fact that he could fly could only mean one thing. "Kryptonian." The man touched down in front of him and looked into his eyes, every inch of him oozing authority.

"Son, you need to come with me." Clark blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Where?" The guy raised an eyebrow. He clearly wasn't used to being questioned. "To the Hall of Justice so we can get you back where you came from."

"**BOOM!" **

Clark barely had time to blink before he felt something collide with him at super-speed. In the back of his mind, he registered glass shattering in the buildings around him, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. "Hello, Clark!" He barely had time to recognize Red before he felt searing hot pain everywhere and went flying into another building.

'_What the hell?' _He'd definitely just felt heat vision, but his had never been that powerful. Red smirked as he walked calmly over and grabbed Clark by his shirt, lifting him into the air. His eyes were glowing a blinding shade or red. _"ENOUGH!" _A red and blue blur collided with Red, grabbed Clark and flew all three of them into the air. Red turned his burning eyes on the strangely dressed man, but was beaten to the punch. He screamed as twin beams of heat collided with his face and shoved at the man, pushing off and falling away before turning in mid-air and rocketing off into the distance.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy with midterms and other such things. I also have an idea for an Avatar tla story. I might post the prologue or something, but besides that, I'm gonna hold off on any other work until I hit chapter seven or eight on this story. Hopefully the extra time will allow me to write more (at about 1200 words per chapter I should have a new one every one or two weeks). Review, etc. and please tell me any way I could make the story better! I'm taking storyline suggestions. **

**Until next chapter,**

**Scavenger**


End file.
